Moonlight: A Fullmetal Alchemist Fanfiction
by KATRPYLR
Summary: A mysterious girl shows up on the Elric's doorstep one day and a new bond is formed between her and the brothers     Authors note: This story completely sucks. I wrote it when I was like, ten. It's such a Mary-Sue story line and OC. I'm really sorry. Lol
1. Chapter 1

"Mom! Al wet the bed again!" 

"Did not!"

Its 7:00 AM in Risembool and the Elric brothers were just waking up. Trisha Elric, their mother, looks after them with close eyes. "Al? Please bring the bed sheets down so I can wash them!" Ed sat down at the kitchen table giggling as he ate his breakfast. Al came downstairs looking down with a red face. "Alphonse? Did you wet the bed again?" Trisha wasn't yelling at him, she just had a stern tone to her voice. Al walked over to the table, "Yes..." he mumbled quietly. Ed instantly burst into laughter. "I-I knew it!," he yelled holding his stomach. "Edward Elric! Don't laugh at your brother!" Ed looked down. "Sorry mom..." Ed continued to eat his breakfast in silence.

After breakfast Ed and Al went outside to play. They couldn't find Winry anywhere. Ed decided he would go see if she was home. Ed knocked on the door, "WINRY!" Pinako answered the door. "Hello, Ed. Come on in." Ed thanked Pinako and walked inside to see Winry sitting on the floor playing with a girl about their age with long blond hair, about the same length as Ed's, and eyes the same color as Ed's to. She could've been his sister. The only difference was that she had a bandanna on, her hair was down, and she was a girl.

She looked over to him," Hello! I'm Kat! You must be Edward!" Ed looked past the girl to Winry. "Winry? Who is she?" he asked pointing to her from the side. "I found her sitting under a tree earlier." Kat continued to look at Ed with wide eyes and a bright smile. Pinako came over to her, "Where did you say you came from again?" Kat looked down, "I'm not from around Amestris..." Ed kept staring at the bandanna, wondering what she was hiding...if she was hiding something. He was staring at the top of the bandanna when he saw something move! His face had a confused look on it when Winry came up to him "Ed? Do you and Al wanna play with me and Kat?" Ed shook his head fast and looked over to Winry, "Did you say something?" Winry sighed. "Do...you...and Al...want to play...with me and Kat?" 

"Sure," he said with enthusiasm, "I'll meet you guys outside!" 

Ed began to run over the tree where they always meet. Al was lying under it apparently asleep. Ed kneeled by him and shook him awake, "Al! Al! Winry's coming to play and she's bringing a new girl!" Al blinked and looked up at Ed. "A new girl?" he asked innocently. "Yeah! Her name's Kat." Al pointed past Ed as the two girls were walking toward them. Ed nodded as if he knew what Al was going to ask. The two girls bounced over to them happily. Ed's eyes were focused on the bandanna again and the next thing he knew Winry was waving her hand in front of his face," Ed? Are you still there?" Ed looked over to Winry. "Sorry," he turned to Kat, "What d'you wanna do, Kat?" 

"Anything? Really?" 

"Hmm, how about...Tag!" 

"I love tag!" They all exclaimed. Kat slapped Winry on the back, "YOU'RE IT!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

After the game of tag the sun was setting behind the horizon and the sky was ruby colored. They were sitting in the grass waiting for the stars to shoe themselves. Trisha came outside to put the laundry on the line when she saw all of them sitting under the tree, she smiled then went to sit on the porch to wait for her boys to come running home.

Al and Winry yawned loudly. "Are you guys tired?" Winry asked. "Yes..." Kat could barely keep her eyes open when she answered the question. Al looked over to the house and elbowed Ed, "Brother, I think Mom wants us home." He pointed over to Trisha who was now waving to them to come home. Ed nodded and got up, so did Kat. Kat was following Ed and Al home but Ed and Al didn't notice until they got to the house.

Trisha welcomed the boys back home with open arms. "Who's your friend?," she asked. Ed turned around and looked at Kat with confused eyes. "Um, Kat, I think you should be getting home. Your parents are probably worried." Ed's words pierced Kat's heart with fear. She looked down, "W-well I d-don't have a home right now." She mumbled her response, and it was inaudible to Ed, Al, and Trisha. Trisha looked back to Ed and Al, "How would you like it if Kat stayed the night?" Ed and Al's faces lit up in excitement as the nodded their response. Trisha smiled and showed them inside.  
>Eventually, the ruby sky turned to the black of night. Inside the house dinner was just finishing and Ed was stuffed to the bone. Kat stretched her arms. "Thanks, Mrs. Elric. That stew was delicious!" she said patting her stomach happily. Ed stood up and pointed at Kat, "You bet it was!" Trisha smiled at the three young friends as they laughed and smiled, she knew she might not have much longer to see those innocent little faces.<p>

The next morning Ed woke up half-way off the bed, Kat was hogging all the pillows, and Al was splayed out in the middle of the two. Ed was the first to actually wake up, he looked over to Al then Kat. He realized after a few seconds that she still had her bandanna on. She moved over a bit after a couple seconds and the bandanna fell off to reveal to ears on the top of her head like a cat's. Ed just blinked a few times and rubbed his eyes. Kat woke up shortly after that. "Good morning, Ed," she said with a smiling face. Ed continued to stare at the top of her head. "Um, K-Kat..." he stammered pointing at the ears. Her eyes went wide and she touched the top of her head, "Oh no..." Ed kicked Al hoping he would wake up. Al grumbled and sat up. "Good morning Ka-" he almost finished his sentence but then he saw the ears that were now drooping a bit. His bright smile faded. "You guys can't tell _ANYONE_!" Kat said in a hushed tone, "Not even your mother!" Ed and Al nodded slightly. "Can we at least tell Winry, she can keep a secret," Al asked. Kat nodded, "But no one else after that!" Kat slid off the bed and put her bandanna back on then took a deep breath trough her nose. "Mmmm, Bacon!" She exclaimed as she ran out of the room into the kitchen. Ed and Al looked at each other then did the same as Kat.

After breakfast Ed, Kat and Al ran outside to Winry's house. "Winry! Winry!" Kat was yelling as she ran up the step to her house. Pinako answered the door, "Hello Ed, Kat, Al." Kat was waving violently and Ed said, "Hi Granny is Winry home?" Kat was swinging on her bare heels when Winry came to the door. "Hi you guys, wanna play?" she said. Al nodded, "Yep, we'll meet you under the old tree, Ok?" Winry nodded then went back inside and shut the door behind her. Kat then stuck out her arms and ran to the big tree, Ed and Al did the same. Laughing, all three of them fell down on the soft inviting grass under the tree. When Winry can over to the tree she sat down with them. "So what d'you guys wanna play?," she asked. Ed looked to Kat. "Well first we have a secret to tell you," he said in a whisper. "I love secrets!" Kat took off her bandanna and flicked the ears. Winry's face was indescribable; almost a mixture of confusion, surprise, and fear. Kat then saw Trisha putting clothes on the line. She immediately put the bandanna back on as quickly as she could. Winry still had a strange look on her face. "So, what do you think Winry?" Ed asked. Winry looked at Kat, "Well, I'm a little scared, but I think I can keep your secret Kat." Kat smiled widley and hugged Winry. "Thank you so much!"


	2. Chapter 2

4 have past years since Kat came into Ed, Al and Winry's lives. During that time Ed and Al's mother had died of an unknown sickness. Ed and Al attempted Human Transmutation; an act forbidden in the world of Alchemy. When they attempted this Ed gave up his arm for his mother and his leg for his brother. Alphonse lost his whole body and his soul was put into a suit of armor. After the tragic incident, Ed and Al went on a journey to regain their bodies back. Ed never got his arm and leg back but Al eventually got his body back. Ed, Kat, and Winry are now 15 and Al is 14.

The day Ed and Al came back from their second journey; Kat and Winry were sitting under the old oak tree they sat under as kids. "Hey, Winry...when do you think they'll be home?" 

"I don't know Kat. They haven't called in a while...they could be dead for all we know." 

"Don't even say that, Winry! They're not dead! They can't be..." Winry shrugged and looked back down to the automail design she was working on. Kat stood up and looked at the road impatiently. A slight breeze ruffled the leaves and something that looked like piece of red cloth came with it. Kat's eyes grew wide. She picked it up only to find it was a leaf stained with the color of autumn.

A few minutes later Al came down the road dragging Ed with him. "Ed!" Kat exclaimed her voice cracking tear almost flowing out of her eyes. She didn't know why she felt the way she did. She and Winry ran over to them. Kat kept screaming Ed's name, tears now freely flowing down her face. Yet she didn't know why. When the two got over to the boys, Kat wrapped her arms around Ed even though he was unconscious. "Al, how did you manage to carry him all the way here?" Winry asked knowing that Ed was going to be ok. Al looked away from Kat and Ed to Winry. "He passed out just down the road, so it wasn't that hard." Winry knelt down beside Kat who wasn't crying anymore but had her face buried in Ed's shoulder. "Kat, he's going to be ok. We need to get him back to the house," Winry said holding back the tears. Seeing Kat break down like she did pained her. It was the first time Winry and Al had actually seen Kat cry. Kat stood up and took Ed's automail arm and slug it over her shoulder, "Anyone going to help?" she asked looking down her hair covering her eyes. Winry nodded and took Ed's other arm. "Al, you've done enough today. Why don't you rest under the tree for a while," Winry said with a smile. Al nodded and started over to the house they all knew so well.

When they got to the house they put Ed on the couch and Kat never left his side. Winry treated all his wounds and repaired his automail. Soon enough Ed woke up to see Kat sitting on the arm of the couch with her knees curled to her chest and her face buried in them. "K-Kat?" Ed stammered just opening his eyes. Kat flicked her ears which were now uncovered and looked up, "Ed? Are… are you ok now?" She asked. Her face was covered in tears and she still didn't know why. She felt she had a special connection with Ed, but she didn't know what to call it. Sadness? Grief? Confusion? Happiness? These are the only emotions she knows. Ed sat up; he didn't have a shirt on and was in his boxer shorts. This made Kat blush a little. "Yeah. What happened? I was walking home with Al, and then...I woke up here." Kat told him what happened, leaving out the part where she cried for him.

When she finished she was sitting next to him on the couch. "...The end!" Kat yelled trying to be funny. Ed snickered and his stomach growled. He smiled nervously at Kat and rubbed the back of his head, "Eh heheh..." Kat giggled and got up, "I'll make you something to eat! Come downstairs when you're ready," she said excitedly. Then she left to go downstairs. Ed stared after her and smiled.

When she got downstairs Al was sitting at the table. It had been the first time Al had seen her since they'd gotten back. "Hi Kat! Is Brother up yet?" he asked. Kat looked up from the fridge, 

"Yeah, he is. Why?" 

"Just wondering." 

"Ok, do you want something to eat? I'm making breakfast for Ed." Al hesitated then nodded at her with a wide smile. Kat ended up making omelets, bacon, and toast for the three of them. She handed a plate to Al and put one down for herself. Minutes later, Ed came downstairs only wearing pants. "I'm up!" He yelled to get attention. Kat smiled at him with a slightly annoyed look on her face. He stretched then went to the fridge to get something to drink, her tail waving happily in the air above her. Kat continued to eat still smiling. Ed came and sat down with a glass of orange juice in hand. "Where are Winry and Granny?" Ed asked with a mouthful of toast and jelly. Kat looked at Al, "So...where are they?" she said. Al looked up from his plate and said, "Oh, they went to Rush Valley for the day. They should be back by dinner time." Kat looked over to Ed about to make a smart remark when she burst into laughter. Ed looked like a chipmunk storing food for the winter. His cheeks were absolutely stuffed with food. Ed looked a little confused. He shrugged and continued to eat.

Kat got up and walked over the sink to wash her dish. Ed and Al handed their dishes to her. Kat glared at them, "Do you expect me to do everything for you?" She shoved the dishes into Al's arms, "Do your own dishes," she said as she walked out the door. Ed and Al blinked after her. Kat walked over to the tree and sat down. She looked to the sky and watched the clouds go by. Why had she gotten so upset just then? She wasn't mad. She'd gladly do anything for them. They were her friends. Was it for attention? Not even she could really figure it out. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Ed come out of the house and stretch now with a shirt on. Kat sighed and fell back onto her back knowing he would come over there. When Ed got over there he lay beside her and also watched the clouds. "You seem upset," he said. Kat looked over to him and said, "I'm not upset! What would give you that idea?" Ed shrugged, "I dunno...you just seemed upset to me." A few moments later he winced. "Is something wrong?" Kat asked a little worried. Ed was holding his side, "I-It's nothing. I'm fine. It's just a wound." Kat looked down and blushed a little. "Well, do you want me to look at it?" She said. "Sure," He said. He willingly took off his shirt and scooted closer to her. She looked around the area he was holding and saw he still had his hand on a small part. "Ed..." he sighed and took off his hand. There was a small wound that hand never been covered. "Winry...she always forgets _something_," Kat said with a laugh. She put her hand on the wound, "Does that hurt?" She asked. Ed winced, "Yes! It does!" Kat took her hand off. "Sorry," she apologized for no reason. Al came over to them, "Is everything ok?" Kat nodded, "Just go get some bandages for your brother. He has a wound that was never covered." Al turned around without saying a word and started back to the house.

When Al had disappeared into the house Ed tugged on the back of Kat's shirt. She yelped and fell back onto her butt, "Hey! You can talk you know!" Kat yelled. "I know...I just...Listen I need to ask you something." 

"Yeah. Anything, Ed." 

"Y-You're not interested in anyone in town right now, right?" 

"No. Why?" 

"No reason!" Kat looked confused and nodded. At that moment Al came back with bandages and handed them to Kat. "Here you go Kat," Al said sitting down beside the two. She took the bandages and held one side down on the wound and wrapped the rest around him. "There! Good as new," she said standing up. She started back to the house and Ed wondered if he had done something to upset her.  
>Once back in the house, Ed sat on the couch and winced a little. "Need anything?" Kat asked. "I'm fine," he responded sounding in pain. Kat looked over to the clock, "I'm going to go into town for a little bit. Can you two take care of yourselves until Winry gets home?" Ed looked at her with a, 'Do you think we're 2?' look. Kat laughed, "I'll be back later." Then she walked out the door.<p>

Meanwhile, in Rush Valley, Winry was staring into a store full of additions of automail. "EEEEEE! GRAMMA LOOK! THEY MADE A NEW ADDITION OF THE RICON 5000!" Pinako was sitting on a nearby bench smoking her pipe with at least 20 bags next to her, "Now Winry don't go spending money you don't have on that fancy-shmancy stuff." Winry turned, her eyes glowing. "Please Gramma PLEASE! I'll get it then we can go home! I promise!" Pinako sighed. "Go ahead..." Winry gasped with joy and burst into the store and soon came out with a large case. She was smiling like an idiot, "I'm happy...we can go!" Pinako got up and followed Winry to the train station.

On the train ride home, Pinako was sitting across from Winry. "So, why exactly did you buy that thing?" She said gesturing to the automail. "You're perfectly capable of making something like that yourself." Winry locked her gaze on Pinako, "Are you kidding me? I couldn't make something like this if I stayed up day and night for 3 months!" Pinako shrugged. "And I bought it...for a reason..." Pinako sighed and looked out the window, "Don't go killing the boy just because he has taken a liking to your friend." Winry looked at her for a minute knowing she was right and soon looked out the window to at the passing trees.

A few hours later Winry and Pinako came home. Al poked his head out from the kitchen. "Welcome home!" He said with a smile, "Brother's upstairs cleaning Kat's room because he made her upset earlier today!" Al said the last 7 words as loud as he could and Winry snickered. Ed came storming down the stairs, "YOU MADE HER UPSET TO, AL, SO I WOULDN'T BE TALKING IF I WERE YOU!" Ed looked over to Winry and Pinako and spotted the case. "Oh no..." He started backing away. "W-Winry don't do anything rash! I don't know what I did wrong but j-just don't kill me," He stammered. A devilish smile spread across Winry's face as she held up a wrench and a couple of screwdrivers. "Ohhh Edward!~" Ed's eyes went wide and he had fear plastered to his face. Winry started chasing Ed around the house, "Hold still!" 

"No!" 

"Yes!" A loud crashing noise and a yell came from the kitchen. Al looked in to see Winry pinning down Ed, "I JUST WANT TO SEE WHAT IT WOULD LOOK LIKE!" Ed was struggling "NO! YOU JUST WANNA HURT ME!" At that moment Kat came bursting through the door, "What the hell is going on in here!" There was another crashing noise and Ed came running out of the kitchen and hid behind Kat. "Hide me!" he said, "She's trying to kill me!" Winry came out of the kitchen and saw Kat, "I'll be upstiars...Goodnight everyone." She said quietly then disappeared upstairs. Everything Kat did nowadays bothered her. Anything directed at Ed just... bothered her to no end. Ed came out from behind Kat. She seemed excited then she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a State Alchemist pocket watch. "Say hello to the first EVER female State Alchemist!" Ed and Al stared in awe. "No way!" They said in unison. Ed look up and asked, "What's your state name?" 

"I don't have it yet, but I'm going back to Central soon to go get it." 

"Awesome!" Ed stretched and and yawned. "Well...I'm going to bed. Night everyone," he said as he walked up the stairs with his hands behind his head. Kat sighed and stumbled into the kitchen. She sat down in the nearest chair and took the bandanna off her head. Al sat across from her with a cup of coffee. "Want it?" he asked politely. Kat shook her head. "That State Alchemy exam is brutal. Judging on the fact that I did it all in one day made it even worse," she said with a very exhausted tone to her voice.

"Really," Al said, "Brother didn't seem that tired when he took it." Kat looked up at him, "Did he take it in one day? I think not." Suddenly there was yelling and crashing noises coming from upstairs. Kat and Al looked at each other rushed upstairs.

She and Al saw Winry pinning down Ed in the hallway. "Hold still!" she screamed. Ed wasn't struggling to much but he eventually pushed Winry off and ran over to Kat. He hugged her from behind. "Hey! What are y-" Ed interrupted Kat in mid-sentence, "Winry, I know you're mad about something! I have no clue what it is but just PLEASE don't kill me!" Winry sighed, "I'm mad because you…you like Kat… And don't deny it because I can tell,Ed," Kat began to blush, "I don't want you dating her Ed...I-It's weird." Kat knew that was a lie. She knew Winry had feelings for Ed. She wasn't sure of the name for this feeling, but she knew it was there. Kat's face was completely red. Ed was still holding her from behind, which made her instantly uncomfortable; she wiggled from his grip and ran into her bedroom. Ed looked down, "Thanks Winry..." he said quietly before going into his own bedroom. Al looked at Winry and shook his head slightly before walking back downstairs.

The next morning Kat woke up first of all. She clapped her hands together and placed them on the floor. Bright green sparks and light flew from the floor. She pulled up her hands and a wooden pole followed. She smiled, knowing she shouldn't abuse alchemy like that, it's not like she would do it again. She slung the pole across her shoulder and headed downstairs. Kat set the pole on the floor and plopped down on the couch. A few minutes later Ed came stumbling down the stairs, "Morning..." He mumbled. Ed sat on the other end of the couch. "So, when are we leaving Risembool?" Kat asked.

"Leave," Ed said. It was almost said as a question, but not quite, "Um...Lunch? We need to tell Winy and Al." Kat nodded, stood up and cuffed her hands around her mouth. "Al! Winry! C'mere for a minute!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Al came bolting down the stairs, "Is something wrong!" Winry stumbled after him, "Relax Al...I doubt anything's wrong." Al leaned against the wall in relief and Winry sat on the floor rubbing her eyes. Ed was the first to speak up, "Uh, Winry. Me, Al, and Kat are leaving." Winry's eyes got wide, "D-don't leave...please...Kat do you have to go with them?" Kat looked down. "I'm sorry, I have to," she whispered. Ed stood up and stretched quickly, "Get ready you two," he said, "we're leaving at noon." Kat and Al nodded and headed upstairs.

Noon came around before they knew it. Winry was standing on the porch as the four said their goodbyes. "Bye Winry! I'll make sure Brother and Kat don't get into too much trouble!" Ed and Kat turned to Al, "What's that supposed to mean!" They both yelled. Al snickered. Winry waved back and vanished behind the houses door. Kat looked over her shoulder to the place she once called home. All she heard was the sound of the wind until Ed's voice echoed to her, "Kat! Are you coming or what?" She turned an laughed a little. She eventually caught up with them. She looked to the sky as she walked with Ed and Al. I can't ever go back, she thought, I have to stay away from here...I have to stay away from him...


	3. Chapter 3

A few months had passed since Ed, Al, and Kat had left Risembool. Their journey had ended them up in Dublith staying with Izumi for a while. It was about lunchtime and Kat was sitting cross-legged on the grass watching Izumi spare with Ed and Al for "old time's sake." When Izumi flipped Ed onto his butt, Kat burst into laughter. "Wow Ed! I've never seen you get beaten so badly before!" Her sentence was part laughter part words. She could barely speak she was laughing so hard. Ed sprinted over to her that they were face to face. "SHUT UP! I COULD BEAT YOU ANY DAY!" He yelled.

"WHY DO YO THINK YOU COULD BEAT ME! CAUSE I'M A GIRL?" She screeched back.

"COME ON, ED! ONE ON ONE!" After she finished she kicked Ed in the face. "Come on sissy boy! Ha Ha!" Ed got up and ran after her he tried to throw punches but they were all blocked. It seemed so easy for her. After the 10th punch was thrown, Kat got bored so she got down and tripped Ed before he knew where she'd gone. Kat pinned him to the ground with her foot, "Take that Fullmetal," she said, "Moonlight wins!" On the first day of their journey, they stopped in Central and Kat received her Alchemist name. She got the name Moonlight because of the moonlight green colored alchemy she has and that her alchemy gets somewhat stronger at night when the moon is out. Her talents are very unique. Al laugh, "I knew it! Brother! You got beaten by Kat!" Ed was to bus trying to get out from under Kat's foot to notice the comment his brother had made. "Kat!" Ed exclaimed, "let me GO!" Kat snickered at him then walked into the house. Izumi followed, "We're going to be making lunch," she said, "come in if you want food." Ed instantly reacted to the word food. "I'M STARVING!" He ran inside and Al followed.

While sitting at the table, Ed put his feet up. "Kaaaaaat~ When's the food gonna be dooooone~" He complained. "IT'LL BE READY WHEN IT'S READY! SO STOP COMPLAINING AND LET ME COOK!" Ed hid behind his chair and nodded.

Izumi set the table with bowls and spoons while Kat was putting the finishing ingredients to her Chicken Dumpling soup. She poured some into each bowl and they began eating. So, Kat," Izumi began,

"Ed's told me you're an alchemist to." 

"Oh! Well, yes I am" 

"I would like to see you in action. Would you mind showing me some of your skills after we eat?" 

"I'd love to!"

After lunch Ed, Izumi and Kat went outside. Al stayed behind to clean up. Kat walked into the middle of the yard and sat down. "Why isn't she drawing a transmutation circle?" Ed asked Izumi. Izumi shrugged. Kat clapped her hands together and green sparks and light shot up from the ground and a clay vase popped up in between her hands. Kat stood up proud and smiling. Ed looked away. "When did you see it?" He asked. Kat's smile faded. "I tried to open the gate to bring my sister back from our world. My world. Not too long ago. Actually it was a few months ago in Risembool." Izumi went back inside, crying into her hands. Ed walked over to Kat, "What did yo-" 

"Have to give up? A segment of my soul. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you worrying about me all the time." Kat walked over to him and hugged him,"I-I just don't want you to be upset with me is all. Are you mad?" Ed was blushing violently and pulled away. "W-Well, why would I be upset! There's no reason to be," He said looking away. Izumi walked over and hit Kat in the face. Kat fell to the ground and spit up some blood. "YOU IDIOT!" Izumi screamed, "AFTER ALL THAT THESE BOYS HAVE BEEN THROUGH YOU TURN AROUND AND DO THE SAME THING!" Ed put his hand on Izumi's shoulder. "Teacher, plea-" Izumi turned and hit Ed, "Let me teach her a lesson Edward." Izumi began beating Kat and Kat thought she deserved every last hit to the face and kick to the stomach. When Izumi had finished Kat was bleeding from her mouth and was badly bruised. She was on her hands and knees heavily breathing and trying to speak, "I-I'm sorry..Mrs. Curtis..I..." Izumi knelt down in front of her, "No, Not 'Mrs. Curtis.' Teacher. You're one of my students and always will be from now on." She stood up and walked into her house. Ed walked over and help Kat up. "We're leaving tomorrow," He said as they walked into the house. She nodded. I'm so sorry, Kat, Ed thought to himself, I promised myself that nothing like this would happen to you and look where we are now…

The next morning Kat came downstairs with her suitcase and walked into the kitchen to see Ed sitting on the counter and Izumi treating a wound on his side. She sighed, "What happend...?" Izmui answered, "He tripped over his feet and fell onto the burning stove." Kat looked at him and sighed, "Wow, Ed for a prodigy known all around the country you sure can be stupid somtimes." Al snicked. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO ME-" Ed stopped and winced, "Mean..." Kat shook her head then suddenly she stood straight up and looked out the window. She had a worried look on her face. "I'll be waiting for you two out here. I need to look at something," She said running outside.

Ed and Al eventually came out and saw Kat looking at the sky worried and impatiently. "Everything alright, Kat?" Al asked. Kat nodded, "Ye-Yeah. Lets get going." They began walking down the road and to the train station.

Once on the train Kat yawned and leaned on the window. "I think I'm going to get some sleep before we get to Central," She said with her eyes closed. Suddenly, she heard a rustling type sound and something soft over her shoulders. Kat opened her eyes and saw red material. She knew that it was Ed's jacket automatically. "Thanks…" She whispered with a small smile on her face.

Eventually Ket fell asleep and Ed and Al sat accross from each other eating dumpings in silence. Al broke the silence, "You have a crush on Kat. Don't you, Brother." Ed almost choked on a dumpling, "N-NO! SHE'S JUST A FRIEND AL! DON'T EVEN GO THERE!" Al shrugged and looked over to Kat as she smiled in her sleep.

Kat woke up around 4:00 and Central was still a few hours away. Ed has arm around her and was holding her close as he slept. Kat moved and sat up. "Good Afternoon Kat!" Al said with a laugh. Kat smiled and stretched when her phone started to ring. "Hello? Moonlight Alchemist speaking." It was Roy, "Moonlight be careful in Central. There's a psycho that's escaped federal prison and he's got some MP's on his side." 

"Ok, Roy. We'll keep a look out." Then she hung up. Ed woke up as the train stopped in Central.  
>When they got into the city the sun was setting and they didn't have anywhere to stay. "Aghh...We're never going to find a place before dark!" Ed complained. Kat smacked him in the head, "Shut up. It's not like we're gonna die if we don't find a place." As they walked down the road a few MP's and a man in a blood stained shirt came around the corner. That must be the killer Roy warned me about, Kat thought. The man and the MP's stopped in front of the three of them. The MP's loaded their guns and the man took out a sword from a sheath on his belt. Ed, Kat, and Al got ready for a fight. Ed transmuted his automail and Kat transmuted a cutlass out of the concrete. "What do you want? We have no business with you!" Ed yelled. The man began to laugh, "Oh! I don't want anything from you! I just want you and your girlfriend over there," He cocked his head towards Kat, "She pretty hot, don't you think?" He snickered. Ed growled, "You're disgusting…" That's when Ed charged into the crowd of people screaming at the man, Al and Kat followed him. This is when the fighting began. The MP's started firing when Ed and Al attacked them. Kat went after the man. His sword had cut her many times on her waist and her face. Just then, when she let her guard down he made a deep cut in her left shoulder. She screamed in pain and fought even harder than before.<p>

Al was in the middle of all the MP's fighting them off with Ed at his side. Kat knocked out the man with a kick to the head. She was looking at the man wondering if she should kill him or not when a MP stood at least 10 feet away from her. His gun was pulled up and his finger was on the trigger. Kat stared at him with wide eyes and nowhere to run. Ed tried to get through but it was too late. The MP pulled the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

The bullet hit passed through Kat. She fell back barley able to breathe. A car came speeding down the road and screeched to a stop scattering the MP's. When the rouge MP's scattered, Ed ran over to Kat and fell to his knees beside her. She was passed out and blood was flowing out of the wound like a river. Roy and Riza came out of the car and ran over to the three teenagers. "Brother," Al said with a cracking voice, "is Kat going to be ok?" Ed didn't answer he was holding Kat close as it began to pour rain. His clothes soon became soaked with rain and Kat's blood. "Fullmetal!" Roy called as he and Riza stopped besides them, "What happened here?" Ed stayed silent. He was looking down and his eyes were hidden. "One of the MP's shot Kat," Al stated. Riza knelt down and put her hand on Ed's shoulder, "Ed...We need to get her to the hospital. Do you think you could let her go?" Ed let her go and he just sat there, on his knees, unable to move. "Take her..." he whispered trying to speak over the pouring rain, "We'll meet up with you at the hospital..." Roy nodded and picked up Kat then the car speed away.

The next morning the weather wasn't any better. Ed was laying across a couch in the hospital room. Al came in with a bouquet of flowers, "Someone dropped these off downstairs there's no name." Ed looked at Al then looked back to the ceiling. "Kay." Kat slowly began opening her eyes. She looked around. Ed and Al walked over to her. She looked like she was about to say something but a sudden jolt of pain surged through her and she couldn't speak. Ed and Al leaned in with worried looks on their faces. When the pain stopped she laid back in the hospital bed. She looked over to Ed and saw the blood. "I-Is that my blood?" She asked. Ed nodded and looked away. "Yeah, it is..." 

"Gee, I'm smart. I should've ran when you told me Ed." 

"No, It's not your fault. It's mine. I couldn't get there in ti-" Al stopped him by covering his mouth, "No, Brother...We have to go, a nurse is here to change Kat's bandages." They left room; Al was more dragging his brother than he was walking.

About five minutes later when the nurse had finished, Ed, Al and Roy walked in. Oh, great...Roy's here to, Kat thought. "Hey, Moonlight. I've got some bad news." Roy said, "I talked to the doctor that treated you and he said you're going to have to stay here for the next few months." Kat's eyes went wide. "MONTHS! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IT'S ONLY A GUNSHOT WOUND!" Roy sighed, "Take another look Moonlight. He told me you've got several stab wounds in your waist along with the gunshot! You've also got a slice in your shoulder that you could have died from!" Kat was already holding her stomach in pain from getting upset at Roy. "I can't stay here Roy! I have to keep moving or-" She stopped and shut her eyes tight and clearly could barley breath. Ed bolted over to her, "Get out Roy! Now!" She looked at Roy, she was breathing in short gasps and couldn't speak. "Colonel," Al said, "I think you should go before Brother snaps at you." Roy turned and left without another word.

Five weeks passed like five days. It was late in the day and twilight was falling on Central. A nurse was looking at the wound on Kat's shoulder. Al was standing beside the nurse intently watching. "I'll be right back. I've got to get the rubbing alcohol to clean it out for the night," The nurse said smiling. When the nurse left Kat looked at Al with an anxious face. "I need to get out of here!" Al laughed, "Only two more weeks. That's what the doctor said." The nurse came back and cleaned out the wound; as soon as she was done Al went to join Ed in the cafeteria. Kat was left alone until Havoc and Feury. "What are you two doing here?" Kat asked partly knowing that they had came to say hi. Havoc shrugged, "I dunno. We wanted to vist. You know, all of Central command is worried about you. I've been hearing conversations all day." Feury laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Roy, asked us to some see you and ask you if everything was fine." 

"I see...Roy...Tell him to stop trying to get into my personal life." She finished the sentence smiling proudly. Seconds later Ed came in with a tray of food for Kat and the two military officers left.

"I couldn't help but notice," Ed said breaking the silence that plagued the room, "But, what are those other scars on your right shoulder?" Kat sighed, "Would you really like to know?" 

"W-Well, It's ok if you don't wanna tell me or anything! I was just curious!" Kat put her hand on the scars. "The world I come from is called Kishiamai. I was once part of a Royal Family that ruled the whole land. But, unlike the rest of my family I couldn't shift into a demon-form, the form of a cat demon. My father considered it to be a "Hellish omen" or something dumb like that. I became the families slave and whenever I didn't do what my father said I would get beaten. Sometimes half to death. He told me that whenever I got beaten it was because I deserved it...and I believed him. These scars are from his claws." Tears were streaming down her face. "I-I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying." Ed wiped the tears away Kat looked at him. "No, you shouldn't be crying," he said, "that's in the past. But, this is here and now...and if he ever tries to find you. We'll fight him off. I'll kick his ass myself if I have to." Kat tried smiling through the tears but, it wasn't going to happen.

Al walked in to Ed inches away from Kat's face. "Um, Brother am I interrupting something?" Ed turned around. "NO! NOTHING WAS GOING ON I SWEAR!" Kat was blushing. "A-AL! I SWEAR TO YOU! NOTHING WAS GOING ON!" Al shrugged. "Oh, and Kat someone dropped this off downstairs along with an invitation of some sort." He was holding up a strapless black and blue plaid dress that was knee-length paired with a black silk bandanna. Al handed her the invitation and put the dress on the couch. Kat read it aloud. "To all State Alchemist reading this letter you are cordially invited to a formal ball at the estate of Fuhrer King Bradley. Please come in your best attire. April 10th, 1914...That's exactly two weeks away!" Ed looked at Al then back to Kat, "I've actually known about this for a while and I-I was wondering if you'd like to go...with...me?" A smile as wide as the sky spread across Kat's face. "I'd love to!"  
>Two weeks passed by quickly and Kat's wounds were completely healed. She had scars though, and lots of them. Ed, Kat and Al were walking to the hotel they were staying at when Kat looked to the sky and said, "Man am I glad to get out of there! I was actually getting used to the routine." Ed and Al laughed and they continued walking on. Once into the hotel room Kat plopped back onto her bed, the only one that was still made up. "Hey, Ed when's this party thing? I forgot." Kat said with closed eyes. Ed was taking off his jacket, "Tomorrow." Kat sighed; then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Al said bouncing over to the door. Hughes was standing at the door when it opened, "Yo! Just thought I'd drop by before I head home." He walked and sat down on the only made bed next to Kat. "So, anything new?" Hughes added. Kat, Ed and Al shrugged all together. Hughes sighed. "Well, tomorrow's my day off so I get to spend the day with my little Elicia! I have new pictures off her in her little rain coat!" Hughes shoved a picture of his daughter into Kat's face and she flew back and fell off the bed. "Hey! Watch it, Hughes. I just got out of the hospital!" <p>

"Heh, Heh...Sorry...Well, I've got to get home. It's almost Elica's bedtime and I want to say goodnight. See ya!" He left and closed the door behind him. Kat yawned and stretched. "I'm going to bed. Night." They all said goodnight to each other and Kat almost fell asleep instantly.

Kat woke up a little later than everyone else that morning. "Good Morning!" Al said make his and his brother's bed. "Aww, Al don't make your brothers bed, he should do that himself." Al laughed, "Brother's downstairs getting breakfast so I thought I would do something nice and make his bed for him" Ed came back with Frosted Flakes and milk for Al. "They were all out of good food so I had to get cereal. Kat took a bowl and filled it with dry ceral and ate it like that. Al was the only one who actually ate it with milk. "It's raining...The news said a Thunderstorm's on its way." Kat's heart began to race, she was terrified of thunder. Nothing in this entire world scared her more than that. "Is there something wrong Kat?" Al asked. Kat looked over to him; "Y-Yeah, I'm fine..."

The day was spent in the hotel. Around five o'clock, Ed and Kat began getting ready to leave. The thunder had already started to crack and Kat was shaking like a leaf. She told Ed she was just nervous about everything that was going on. They both got done getting ready around six o'clock. Ed was waiting for Kat by the door when she came out covering the new scar on her left shoulder. "Do you think anyone'll notice?" Ed shook his head and walked over to her, "We're going to be in a room filled with soldiers. No one's even gonna care." She moved her hand and they began out the door. Al waved to them as they left the room.

The whole taxi ride to the Fuhrer's house Kat stayed as close to Ed as possible. Once to the estate they walked in and were in awe at how big the house was. They began to walk around saying hello to all the people they knew, then Roy saw them. He walked over to them with a glass of Scotch in hand. "I didn't think you two would come, considering that Moonlight just got out of the hospital." Kat covered the scar. "Yo, Colonel Bastard can we just go sit down." Ed retorted clearly trying to defend Kat. "Tsk Tsk, That's no way to talk to your boss, Fullmetal." Ed and Kat shook their heads and continued walking. Most of the night was just Kat and Ed chatting with Mustang. Eventually, Roy got real drunk and Hawkeye had to be called in to take him back to Central HQ. Kat was staying as close to Ed as she possibly could that night. Ed stood up and held his hand out to Kat, "W-Would you like to dance?" There was a crack of thunder and Kat got up so fast it looked like she was jumping into his arms. On the ballroom floor they followed what everyone else was doing, slow dancing.

When the song was over the whole ballroom clapped and everyone began to leave. It was still raining and they couldn't seem to flag down a cab so Ed and Kat began walking back to the hotel. The rumbles of thunder seemed off in the distance but, it wasn't over. There was a loud boom followed by a flash of lightening. Kat gasped and her arms flew around Ed and she held him tight. Ed didn't know what to do at first but, after a few minutes he held her close to him. "It's ok...nothing's going to happen to you." Kat found his voice comforting to her. There were three words she wanted him to say to her. She pulled away and looked at him face-to-face. "Ed, do you love me?" Ed didn't hesitate or blush at all. He leaned in and kissed her through the rain and the tears. "Yes I do. With all of my heart. I'd never let anything happen to you. I love you." The words Kat wanted to hear finally came out of his mouth. She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you for telling me after all these years...Thank you." Ed hugged her back and for a moment, Kat felt safe in the rain.


	5. Chapter 5

Kat woke up to an empty hotel room. She sat up and rubbed her eyes tiredly. There was a big crashing sound which made her jump. Kat immediately jumped out of the bed and ran to the door to see Al holding back Ed. She couldn't see who or what he was yelling at. "Where is she?" said a clam, tiny, but familiar voice. Ed growled, "Why the hell should I tell you!" A sudden realization hit Kat. Could it be? She jumped out of the doorway. "I knew it!" She exclaimed with sudden excitement, "Mio! Alexander! How did you get here!" Standing in front of Kat was a girl with short blue hair with a hood over her head and long white haired boy with the same over his head. Al dropped Ed out of confusion and Ed looked like his head was going to fall off. "Kat, who are these people?" asked Al. Before Kat could answer Mio jumped and jumped on Kat's back. "Kat-Chan!" She yelled in the happiest tone ever, "Mio missed you! And so did Alexander-Chan!" Mio gestured to the boy as he waved to her with no expression on his face. Kat turned to Ed and Al. "This is Mio and Alexander. Friends of mine back in my own world."

They all went back into the hotel room. Mio, Alexander and Kat all sat in a row on the floor while Ed and Al sat on the couch. "When I was a kid, whenever my Father wasn't looking or it was late at night I sneak out to play with them." Mio was too busy inspecting Ed to add more to the story. She stopped and stared at the antenna on top of his head, "Kat-chan..? Is this boy an alien? Because he's got an antenna and he's very small." Al instantly ran over to hold his brother back. "Brother, Calm down! She didn't mean anything!" Ed reached for Mio with both hands trying to grab her by the neck, "WHY YOU LITTLE...!" Kat held back her laughter, "N-No Mio...H-He's-" Mio got inches away from her face. "You're boyfriend?" She teased. Kat's face went bright red, "W-Well," She looked back at Ed who was also blushing, "Mio, Why don't you, Al and Alexander go get something to eat. Kay?" Mio nodded and took Al and Alexander by the hand and dragging them out of the room.

"That was embarrassing, huh?" Kat said in a nervous tone. Her face was still red and her smile was fake. Ed sighed, "They don't need to know what happened, ok? We can keep it to ourselves until the time comes for them to know." Kat nodded and sighed. But still, she thought, everyday that we're not moving he's gets closer to finding me. Ed got up to sit down on the floor in front of her, "Is something wrong? You look a little worried?" 

"I'm fine," She said turning to smile at him. She stood up, but tripped over her own feet and fell ontop of Ed. "H-HEY!" Ed exclaimed out of surprise. Kat's reply was quiet, "Sorry...I guess I'm a bit clumsy today." Ed could tell something was wrong, but he also knew that she was as stubborn as him and she wouldn't tell him if it depended on her life. Kat didn't move she closed her eyes when tears began to show, "I-I'm sorry, Ed. I don't know why I'm crying." Ed stared in disbelief, this was the first time he had ever seen her cry for absolutely no reason at all. She always seemed like such a tough, hard-skinned person. The type of person he thought would never cry, for anything. But, he was wrong. He had cried before, out of pure fear. If she was crying out of fear, what was she so afraid of? At this point, Kat had gotten off of Ed and was on her knees with her face in her hands. Ed crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Kat buried her face in his shoulder and began to sob. Not even she knew why she was crying; maybe she was finally letting all the pain out.

Mio, Al and Alexander came back shortly after. Kat was sitting with her knees to her chest staring out the window with Ed by her side with his arm around her holding her close. Mio smiled, "We brought you two back some food. We assumed you two would be hungry." She held out two plates of food to Ed then padded over to Kat. He stared for a minute then took the food, "Thanks Mio." Al looked to Alexander, "Mio seems much nicer to Brother than earlier. Is there a reason for that?" 

"You could say that Mio always looked to Kat as a daughter or a sister. She's very protective of her. Now that Kat seems to have found love that wasn't forced by her father...She's happy for her," Alexander replied. "Forced?" Al asked, "You mean her father forced her to have feelings toward someone she didn't love?" Alexander nodded, "There was a boy named Lamron who Kat's father wanted her to marry. Even thought Kat wasn't even part of the royal family anymore the Gods had sent a message to him telling him that if Kat didn't marry the world would fall into a great war and depression. Kat's father thought she didn't deserve to marry. So he chose the most evil, despicable boy from the Fire Clan of the South. It became a routine, everyday Kat would suffer beatings from her father and Lamron. At a point, Lamron became upset with Kat because she refused to make him food. He held a knife to her throat and threatened to slit it. Kat's father saw this and decided that Kat was a valuable servant. He killed Lamron and sent his body back to the Fire Clan of the South. Kat thanked her father but all he did was beat her until she couldn't move." At that moment, Mio, Alexander, and Kat's ear pricked at the same time.

A loud growling sound came from the outside as it began pouring rain. "Dammit," Kat said, her voice filled with fear and hate, "He's found me" She ran over to the glass door that lead to the balcony outside. The thunder sounded joined by an exploding roar. Kat winced when she opened the door. "Kat-chan, let us come with you. We can help." Kat turned to the sound of Mio's voice. "No, Mio! This is my problem and I have to deal with it myself!" She ran out and as she was about to jump someone grabbed her ankle, she turned to see Ed staring back at her. Thunder sounded and lightening flashed, Kat winced.

"Let me go, Ed! Please...I have to deal with this." 

"But, you don't have to deal with it alone!" Kat looked to the sky knowing he was right. She didn't have to deal with it alone, but she didn't want to put the lives of her friends at risk. "Yes, I do, Ed. Goodbye." She pulled her ankle away and jumped into the sky. "Kat!" Ed yelled. He got ready to jump down and follow her, "Dammit, Kat!" 

"Brother! No!" Before Al could reach Ed he jumped down and followed her. 

Kat reached a quart of buildings in the middle of Central. The thunder and roared got louder and the lighting got brighter. A white paw slammed down in front of her and she fell to her knees, knowing she wouldn't be able to win a fight against him. A huge cat demon seemed to have walked out of the clouds. "Asiheil..." The demon growled. Kat lifted her head and looked straight forward making sure not to look the demon in the eye. "Hello...Father."

The demon growled even louder and lifted a paw then swung it back down into Kat slamming her against the wall of a building. She coughed up blood, the pain was overpowering. "I told you, Asihiel," The demon snarled, "You have no right to call me your father." She got right back to her knees, "Yes, Master Nolael." Nolael grinned, "Since you ran away...I presume you will put up a fight if I try to take you back. I am correct, yes?" He sat down and wrapped his long snake-like tail around his paws, "Answer me when I speak to you!" Kat winced, "I don't know, Master Nolael." He growled and hit Kat again, "Wrong answer, Asihiel!" This time she hit a tree and felt something snap. She screamed in pain and agony and was unable to move because of the pain. Nolael took her in his jaws and threw her back into the stone quart. "You do not deserve to die with dignity," Nolael snarled bearing his teeth. Nolael's jaws were about to clamp around her when someone jumped in front of her. Blood spattered on the newly fallen snow. It took Kat a minute to realize who it was; when she did tears began to stream down her face. "Ed..." He looked turned his head and looked at her with blank eyes, "I-I promised I would...protect you...no matter what." Nolael's jaws unclamped when a siren sounded from the sky. Then he simply disappeared. The snow continued as the blood streamed from Ed's limp body in the snow. Kat reached out to him. She was bruised, bleeding and something was broken. "Ed...Ed wake up...Please…" Then everything went black.

Kat slowly began to wake up. She saw Roy, Al, Winry, Mio and Alexander standing over her as her eyes opened. But, where was Ed? Was he ok? She then realized her eyes were filled with tears. She looked around the room drowsily. "Al...Where's Ed..." Kat tried to take a deep breath but a sharp stab of pain shot through her body. Roy sighed, "Don't move, Moonlight. You've broken a rib." Kat held her side and attempted to sit up, "Where's Ed...Tell me, Mustang!" Winry walked over from across the room and laid Kat back down, "We're not allowed to see him yet...So calm down before you hurt yourself more," She said blankly. Al smiled trying to cheer her up, "It's ok. The doctor said that Brother should be just fine. Now try to go back to sleep." Kat closed her eyes trying to go back to sleep, but every time she did she saw Ed, bleeding and dying in the snow.

Kat never fell asleep but she was able to rest her eyes for a few minutes at a time. Al and Winry soon left to check on Ed's condition. Roy, Mio and Alexander were left in the room. Mio was the first to speak, "Has she ever been like this before? Because by the way Winry-chan was yelling before Kat woke up..." Roy sighed and rubbed his head as if he had a massive headache, "Yes, she has. Once before...but that's not important right now." 

"She's blaming herself. I know it," Mio said staring out the window into the dark of night. "She always does and we're not going to be able to convince her until she gets the chance to talk to Ed," Roy added silently.

Kat woke to afternoon sun. There was a sudden jolt of pain that made her wince in pain for a good 30 seconds. She realized she was alone so she laid there staring out the window. Many thoughts and questions ran through her mind. Is he ok? Did he die? Soon enough Al came in. Kat tried moving but pain prevented her. "It's ok, Kat. Don't move," Al said with a clearly joyful tone, "Brother's ok! He's still unconscious but the doctor said he's stable." Kat sighed in relief. She shut her eyes fighting back the tears. Then she decided, she was going to see him no matter what. She sat up and pain flowed through her alongside her blood. "Kat!" Al exclaimed jolting over to her, "You're not strong enough! Lay back down!" Kat ignored him and swung her legs off the bed. Al only stared in disbelief, was she really strong enough to do this? Of course not, but would pain stop her? No. Still in massive pain she held her side and stumbled over to Al. "Al...take me to..." She winced in mid-sentence and almost fell over only to be caught by Al, "Ed..take me to...Ed.." Al was still in shock, "B-but, you're not-"  
>"Now! Al!" She looked up at him, her eyes filled with pain, anger, guilt and sadness. Al looked at her eyes and realized she wasn't going to stop. She had her heart set on seeing him. Al nodded and led her out.<p>

Once in the room, Kat dropped to her knees from the pain of her own wounds. As Al knelt down to help her up he said, "Mio, Roy, Winry, and Alexander went out to lunch." Kat paid no attention to Al's comment she was focused on the limp body covered in bandages on the hospital bed, she couldn't move. "Ed..." Her silent cry wasn't enough to break the silence in the now darkening room. His whole chest and waist was covered in bandages that were soaked in blood, he had several cuts on his head and his automail was completely destroyed. Kat simply couldn't breathe. At that moment Ed's eyes shot open, he clutched the sheets on the hospital bed and was gasping for air. Al immediately bolted to his brother's bed side, "Brother!" Kat attempted to stand up but only fell back to her knees, Al was right she was too weak.

Eventually, Ed was able to sit up with help. After Al had left the room Kat looked at Ed, "You idiot!" she yelled, "Why didn't you let him kill me? You wouldn't be here right now if you had!" Ed's voice was filled with the pain from his wounds, "Because if I had I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Did he really care about her that much? "I would have killed myself before I let you die." Ed continued, "So don't tell me I should've let you die!" Kat looked away, "I'm going back to bed." She struggled to stand up. Then, Mio came bouncing in, "Kat-chan do you need some help?" Kat smiled a fake smile and nodded. Alexander walked in and put Kat on his back, "Let me help," he mumbled.

Kat soon fell asleep and Winry joined Mio and Alexander shortly after. "Hi you guys! How is she?" Mio smiled, "She great! She fell asleep not too long ago," then her voice became irritated and aggressive, "So how's the midget boy?" Winry sighed, "Ed's fine." Kat slept through the rest of the day and into the night. But that morning, bad went to worse. Winry came bursting through the doors of Ed's room, "It's Kat!" She yelled, "She's coughing up blood!"


	6. Chapter 6

"Wh-What?" Ed stammered sitting up immediately in his hospital bed. Al shot up from the chair he had been sitting in, "Brother, Will you be alright in here alone while I go check on her?" Ed was in a panic he didn't respond to Al, he could only think about Kat. Imagining her cough up blood and looking miserable made him sick to his stomach. Al looked at Winry, "Winry, stay here with Brother!" Then he disappeared behind the door. Ed looked down, "Winry...When did she start...Coughing." Winry clenched her fist and looked away from Ed, "She told me it's been going on for about three days. Sh-She just didn't want to tell anyone because she didn't want to worry anyone. When she was just being stubborn, telling herself it was nothing." 

"Dammit! Why didn't she tell anyone? She's such an idiot!" Then, a scream was heard from down the hallway. After that, something broke and, "Don't touch me! Leave me alone!" was heard. Winry looked to Ed then ran out of the room. 

She ran in to find Kat crippled over in the hospital bed. Al, Mio, and Alexander and at least six doctors crowded around her. "Miss, Please!" A nurse cried, "We need you to calm down! Your broken rib may have pierced your lungs!" Kat stayed exactly where she was, but soon came to look tired out, "Just...Leave me the hell...alone." Al, Mio, Alexander and Winry could only watch in horror as Kat slowly became unconscious due to over excerting herself in the condition she was in. Her vision became only a blur and soon enough, she fell back into darkness. 

Kat was put through hell. She was put through ten hours of surgery to remove a whole rib from her body. She didn't wake up for a week after the surgery because of the intense sedation. When she did wake up, rain was pounding against the window and Winry was the only one in the room. She breathed in a deep sigh. Winry came rushing over, "Are you up?" She said excitedly. Kat nodded to her weakly, "Hey..." She managed to stammer out along with a faint smile. "Welcome back," Winry said with a laugh. Kat soon drifted off into her own thoughts, 'How long was I out for? Where's Ed? Is he Ok?' There was one more thing that she just couldn't' remember

She tried to go to sleep after a long conversation with Winry but, instead she listened to her friends' conversation. First she heard Al's voice say, "When should we tell her?" Winry's voice replied with, "When she has more strength. You know how she'll react to it." Next she heard Mio, "Agreed," which was followed by a mumble from Alexander. That night, Kat never got to sleep. She laid there and stared out the window while the morning slowly rose from the horizon. She felt better, she was able to move and sit up on her own. ''I guess resting really was the best thing for me at this point,'' she whispered to herself. Winry had been in the room with her all night; soon she woke up and sat up in her chair drowsily. "Morning Winry," Kat said smiling. Winry couldn't smile back; she knew it was time to tell her about what happened. "Kat," Winry began, "There's something I need to talk about with you." Kat hearts pounded in her chest. This wasn't going to be good news that was for sure. "While you were still waking up from the anesthesia, Ed had a dream that you..." Winry took in a deep sigh, "Never mind. It was nothing." Then she shot a smile at Kat and walked out of the room. Honestly, Kat didn't care what Ed's dream was of. All she wanted to know was if he was Ok. 

While all this was going on, Al was on his way to Central command to report Ed and Kat's conditions to Roy. "So, how's Kat dealing with all this...emotion wise?" Havoc asked while driving the car. Al was staring out the car window, "She's strong. She doesn't show her emotions as much as the next girl, but I know they're there. She's acting as if Ed's the only one that matters in the whole world and that no one should worry about her because she doesn't matter." 

"Ah. I see," Havoc replied. "Here we are Al. Good luck." Al hopped out of the car and rushed up to Roy's office. "Alphonse!" Roy exclaimed standing up from behind his desk, "I take it you're here to discuss their conditions." Al sat down in one of the couches in Roy's office, "Yes sir. Brother's doing fine. The doctors say he should be able to go home by tomorrow. But, I doubt he'll leave Kat's side until she's out of the hospital as well." 

"That's good," Roy replied, "and Moonlight?" 

"Kat woke up yesterday. She's already sitting up and interacting with everyone. The doctors say she'll be out of the hospital by the end of this week." Roy smirked, "Good. I have a mission for all of you, well, Mio, Alexander and Winry excluded. Right after Kat gets out of there I want you three on a train to East City." 

"But, sir!" Al complained, "She'll still be too weak to g-" 

"Don't argue with me, Alphonse! Last time I checked you don't have the authority to do so!" Al shut his eyes and took the paper work off of Roy's desk then left without a single word. 

The next few days were wet and unhappy. Ed had been let out of the hospital but, like Al predicted, didn't leave Kat's room. Kat had gone to sleep for the night and Ed and Al and Mio were the only ones in to room. Ed slammed his fist down onto the table in front of him, "Dammit all! Roy shouldn't be doing this to her! That bastard knows she won't be able to do anything for at least three days before she's ready to do anything!" 

"Brother, please calm down!" Al whispered, "You're going to wake her up!" Ed replied with a whisper that ended in a yell, "How am I supposed to calm down knowing that every time she tries to fight someone on this damn mission she'll be in pain!" Mio, who had been sitting quietly in the corner, spoke up, "There's nothing you can do, shrimp boy. Once she's got something to go after, there's no telling her otherwise. No matter how much pain she's in, she's gonna go at it. Full force." Ed stared at her, to angry to react to the "shrimp" comment. "I know...she's as stubborn as I am." 

Time passed and eventually the day came where Kat was let out of the hospital. She could walk but she was in no condition to fight anyone or anything. "Man, am I glad to be out of there!" She said as her, Ed and Al walked to the train station. Mio, Alexander, and Winry had left for Risembool the night before. "Don't get to excited yet Kat. You could slip up on this mission and you could be back there in two seconds." Kat only glared at him and grumbled. She walked up to Ed, "What's wrong? You seem...sad." Ed sighed, "It's nothing. Let's keep going." Kat sighed and took his hand, "Yeah...Let's go." 

They got on a train. The three of them were headed to East City to investigate mysterious disappearances that had been going on. "Kat," Ed said turning his whole body to face her, "I want you to be careful, please." Kat sighed and tried to control her temper, "Don't worry, Ed. I'll be fine."  
>"I hope so," Ed mumbled.<p>

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kat shouted answering his thought. "It doesn't mean anything!" Ed shot back, "I just want you to be safe!" Al sighed as they continued to argue. "Here we go again..." 

Hours passed and the trio finally got to East City. As they head to Eastern Command to check in, Ed held a conversation with Al but noticed that Kat hadn't joined in. He turned around worriedly and the worst possible had happened. Kat was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Ed's heart began to race. "Kat!" he called hoping to get an answer, "Where could she be? It's not like she'd go wandering off by herself!" At this point Ed and Al had been searching for hours upon hours. "I know, Brother," Al replied, "We've got to keep looking though!" The brothers searched all day that day and into the night. They asked people around and searched practically every building in the area. "We're not getting anywhere!" Ed shouted as he hit a brick wall with his automail, "I swear I'll kill Roy if anything happens to her!" Al looked to the sky as it began to rain, "Don't worry Brother. Either we find her or she finds her own way back. She always does." Ed was confused for a moment then he knew exactly what Al meant, "Yeah..." 

The next day wasn't any better. Ed and Al spent the whole night in the pouring rain looking they had gotten no sleep at all. "Brother...please. I'm tired and cold. Can we please-" 

"No! Al! We're not stopping until we find her!" There was only one place in that area where they hadn't looked. An old warehouse on the far north of the city. "She's got to be in there." Ed burst through the closed doors into the dark. "Al, stay here." Al did as told and stayed put as his brother disappeared into the shadows. 

Ed ran into another dark room that had a single light illuminating in the middle of it. He ran for the next flight of stairs but, as soon as reached the light, laughter reverberated off the walls. It was a familiar voice that Ed knew well. "Kat?" He said in a whisper. He turned to see her curled up in the corner. "Kat!" He exclaimed sprinting towards her. He stopped halfway and realized that her clothes were ripped and torn...and she was covered in blood. His eyes widened as he noticed the blood stained knife lying next to her. But, there was no news of any murders. Could she have been injuring herself? She picked up the knife and stood. Ed couldn't see her face but he could tell she was smiling. "Hello, stranger. Are you here to play?" The word pierced Ed's heart like a poison arrow. 

"K-Kat I was looking for you..." She lifted her head and tilted her head to the right to reveal eyes that were now as red as the blood that covered her body. "Looking...for...me..?" 

"Yes, You. You remember me don't you? I'm Ed.."  
>"Why the hell would I remember someone pathetic like you? I think I should kill you because you're ignorant and disgusting. A human you are!" Nothing she was saying made any sense. Ed was terrifired. She lunged at him only to be brought back by a chain around her neck. "Kat!" Ed yelled still worried about the girl that clearly was no longer his. She sat there and tilted her head to the left, "Why do you keep calling me that?" Then a voice from nowhere said, "Now, Now, my pet. Don't confuse him with your silly questions." A man in a military uniform stepped out from the shadows. "Hello, Edward. My pet and I have been waiting for you." Kat sat in the corner snickering and smiling madly. "What did you do to her?" The man didn't answer Ed's question. "Answer me, Dammit!" The man laughed loudly, "How long do you think you could've kept the fact that she was from another world from us, Edward?" Ed gasped softly, "No..." <p>

"Yes Edward. We found out. And now...she's my little pet and she only knows one trick and that trick is to kill." 

"How many?" Ed asked looking down.

"Pardon?" 

"How many experiments did you do on her?" 

"Enough to make all the trauma from her life to backtrack it's way to her head, thus, making her go completely mad" Ed's voice cracked with sadness. "Damn you...She didn't deserve this! Now, she's gone and it's all your fault!" Ed transmuted his automail and ran towards the man but, before Ed could get to him, he unlatched Kat's chains. "Kill him." She sprang up and transmuted the knife into a cutlass blocking Ed's automail. All the while, smiling and laughing. "Daddy told me to kill you, so I guess you gotta die stranger!" They fought and fought, then finally, Kat pinned Ed to a wall and got ready to stab him in the throat when she stopped in mid-swing. Al rushed in at that very moment. His eyes became wide and tears began to well in them. "Brother...What have you done...?" Ed had stabbed Kat strait through the heart. Blood flowed from her mouth and tears fell from her eyes. Ed cried silently as her body fell to the ground and he fell to his knees. He began to sob; he had just killed the only person he truly loved. The only person who truly understood him. Ed held her lifeless body close to him as military personnel flooded the room and arrested the man who had done this to Kat. Hawkeye stepped over to Ed. "Ed...are you Ok-" The she saw what he was holding. All other noise became silence as Ed put her body back down. He kissed her then whispered, "I...love you, Kat. So much. I'm sorry..." Then he stood, "I want this place burned to the ground! Now!" As the warehouse burned Ed felt the rain on his skin as he silently whispered, "Goodbye..."


End file.
